Zodiac
by ILoveMyGojyo
Summary: After one fateful night, the pridelands get a little surprise. Twelve new cubs seem to appear out of nowhere. Some with horns, some with hooves, some with fins, but all resembling the zodiac in some way.


**_Zodiac _**

**_Summary: You've heard of the zodiac members. Well, what happens one fateful night when twelve, awkward looking, lion cubs seem to appear out of nowhere? Some with horns, some with hooves, some with fins, but all resembling the zodiac in some way._**

_**Chapter One: Look What You Did. **_

* * *

Hey! Welcome to my second Lion King fic. I will be continuing the other one, but I wanted to do this one too. It's a little weird, but I hope you read and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Lion King or any of its characters. I got the inspiration from a fan art I saw on the Internet.

* * *

A few lionesses entered the cave on pride rock. They looked a little battered, but not too bad. They were quickly followed by Kovu who, though tired, didn't have a mark on him. What caught young Nala's attention was Simba. He limbed into the cave, more battered and bruised than the lionesses.

"Oh, Simba," Nala said as she got to her feet and headed to the cave entrance, "You look horrible," she said, her eyes filled with worry.

"I'm alright," Simba assured her before walking to the end of the cave and lying down, "I just need a rest," he moaned.

Nala looked to the lioness standing next to her, "Go find Rafiki," she ordered. With a nod the lioness left. Nala slowly approached Simba and sat down in front of him, "What happened?" she asked curiously, though afraid that Simba would be too proud to tell her.

Simba looked up at her, his eyes full of pain, "They were too strong. I couldn't beat them," he said slowly, but he really didn't want too.

Nala blinked with confusion, "Who?" she asked as she tilted her head slightly.

Simba sighed before looking away, "Hyenas," he replied hesitantly, "They were trying to steal our food, so we attacked."

"What seems to be the problem," Rafiki asked as he walked into the cave and right up to Simba, "Oh, you don't look too good," the old monkey said in his normal tone.

"I was in a fight, with hyenas," Simba told him.

"Hyenas?" Rafiki asked excitedly before hitting the lion on the head with his stick, "You couldn't beat a group of mangy hyenas?" he asked in disbelief.

"Ow," Simba whined as he rubbed his injured head, "That hurt you old monkey," he scorned.

"No, you are the old one my king," Rafiki assured him before breaking a fruit and rubbing it on his wounds, "You are the one who couldn't take a group of hyena," he reminded him.

Simba thought for a moment, "Old?" he said quietly.

"I knew I should have gone with you," Nala said irritably, apparently not hearing what he had said.

"No," Rafiki answered again, "You were right to stay with your daughter, she is do any time now," he reminded the woman.

"Daddy?" Kiara asked as she slowly approached her father, "Kovu told me what happened, are you ok?" she asked confused.

It was obvious that the young girl was pregnant. Her stomach was large and she looked a little tired.

"I'm fine," Simba said as he slowly got to his feet, "I wish you all would just leave me alone," he scorned before looking to Rafiki, "And I'm not old!" he yelled before leaving the cave.

"I should talk to him," Kovu said slowly, he had been standing behind Kiara the entire time.

"No," Nala said as she placed a paw on the boy's chest, "I'll talk to him," she said slowly before leaving the cave.

* * *

Simba is seen sitting at the end of pride rock. He looked to the sky and sighed.

"Am I really getting old?" he asked slowly, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. "I would have never had that much trouble before. It was just a small group of hyenas," he said as he shook his head, "I'm not really getting old," he laughed.

"Who are you trying to convince?" Nala asked as she slowly walked up behind him, "Mufasa or you?" she asked before sitting down.

Simba hung his head, but didn't look at the young girl, "I'm not so sure I know anymore," he said, the tears that refused to fall from his eyes lingered in his voice.

"Simba, you're getting older. Your grandchild will be born soon. That doesn't mean your old, it just means that you should pace yourself," she assured him, though he didn't want to listen, "You can't do all the same stuff you used too. I think, it's about time you hand down the leadership role to someone who can," she said hopefully.

Simba snapped his head in her direction, "To who?" he asked confused and a little hurt.

"Well," Nala said before looking away, "Kovu seems to…" she began, but was quickly cut off.

"No!" Simba yelled before getting to his feet and spinning around, "I'm not giving up my place as king. He can wait till I die like anyone else," he scorned before walking past the young lioness and into the cave.

Nala sighed, "If you're not careful, that'll be sooner than you think," she said reluctantly.

Rafiki had heard the entire conversation. He sighed when he realized that Simba was getting older, but too stubborn to do anything about it. He figured it was his turn to do something about it…and maybe knock some sense into the old man.

* * *

Rafiki can be seen in his tree. He casually paints a lion on the wall with his fingers. He takes a step back and admires his work with a smile.

"Well, all I have to do is the mane, and then you will come to speak to your son," he said, obviously talking to Mufasa. The wind blew and a fruit fell from above the monkey. It rolled to his feet and stopped. He gave it an odd look, "What is this?" he asked curiously, "Are you trying to tell me that you don't want me to bring you here?" he asked a he looked to the sky. The wind blew once again, indicating that Rafiki was right, "But Mufasa, your son needs you," the old monkey argued. The wind blew the branches of the tree in one direction and then in the other, as if saying no. Rafiki sighed, "You think that your son must handle this ageing on his own?" Rafiki asked, receiving another fruit as an answer, "I see, but you don't. Your son is not getting old Mufasa; he just thinks that he is. If this thought doesn't leave his mind, he will never be as strong as he once was," the monkey argued. A fruit fell from the tree and landed on top of the monkey's head. "Ow," he whined as he rubbed it, "Fine, you win!" he yelled as he waved a fist in the air.

He threw the fruit he was using as paint behind him before walking away. The paint hit the wall and slid down it. Unfortunately, it hit the picture. This resulted in paint that covered the lion's eyes. The paint also covered half of the body, but not the other half.

* * *

Kiara and Kovu are seen cuddled up inside the cave. A white light appears around Kiara's stomach, but quickly disappears.

* * *

Well, what did ya think? I hoped you liked it. I will be introducing every zodiac member, but it's your job to figure out which is which. I will tell you, but I want to you guess too. If you can guess what zodiac member is on the wall of Rafiki's tree, you get a cookie. If you can't that is fine. That ones kind of a hard one to figure out.

* * *

ILoveMyGojyo. 


End file.
